


Requested Prompts

by scribensdracones



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26713204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribensdracones/pseuds/scribensdracones
Summary: A collection of small one-shots based on requested prompts for various ships.
Relationships: Ashleen & Tesamu, Dr. Crombel/Frankenstein (Noblesse), Karias Blerster/Garda, M-21/Cadis Etrama Di Raizel, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Rael Kertia & Rajak Kertia
Comments: 11
Kudos: 24





	1. Karias x Garda

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, friends! I don't really see myself writing anything longer by myself anymore, but I am happy to explore things in different prompts! I'd be happy about prompts for different ships, provided that the prompt sparks some inspiration. For that, if there is anything you'd like to see written, please try to be as specific as you can and I will be happy to try and oblige!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Prompt: " Karias X Garda. Garda hates the flowers he brings. They irritate her nose. "

Pink camellia surrounded by the tender humility of Queen Anne’s lace, accompanied by the intense fragrance of white hyacinth. Even if the one who received such flowers might not understand their meaning, the intentions were clear all the same. This was not the first bouquet Karias Blerster prepared. He’d gifted clovers and daisies already, white roses accompanied by fern. Each time he brought them, he was met with a blush and bashful words of thanks. Still, he came again and again. The distance crossed from Lukedonia was no bother for him.

“I have come with flowers again, Lord,” Karias announced, lowering his head to express respect for the Lord of werewolves. Muzaka just laughed, slouching on his throne. With his hand, he gestured towards the west, where the main city of the werewolves was located. “By all means, go ahead.”

Karias gave a polite nod and followed the direction Muzaka had pointed him to. The werewolves were rebuilding, slowly but steadily, and he was glad they got this opportunity. With confident steps, he approached the warrior overseeing the construction in this part of town, particularly afflicted by the recent disaster that had hit their people.

“Most beautiful of camellias, would you accept these flowers?”, he asked, bowing before her with one arm outstretched. Garda tilted her head questioningly, and once more, a delicate blush adorned her cheeks as she accepted the bouquet. “Thank you.” There was no aversion in her voice, yet she still wrinkled her nose in a subtle gesture of displeasure.

“Do my advances make you uncomfortable, Garda?”, Karias questioned, slipping into a more serious tone of voice. Much as he adored the fun of courtship, he would not force his attention on anyone who was not willing to receive it.

“Ah. It’s… those flowers have an intense fragrance,” she admitted. But of course! In his eagerness to create the perfect expression of interest coupled with aesthetics, he had forgotten that the recipent was not a noble or a human, but a werewolf, blessed with a sensitive sense of smell. Before he could apologize for this lack of consideration, Garda raised her hand in appeasement. “I… appreciate these flowers all the same, even if this smell makes my head ache.”

“I apologize,” he said all the same. “I should have considered that. Please, pray tell… Among your people -”  
“We fight.” Garda gave him one of her rare smiles. Subtle, yet genuine. She understood what the flowers meant even if her people would not express their sentiments or interest the same way.  
“Pardon?” Had she misunderstood him, maybe?

“We fight,” Garda repeated. “This is the way my people court: the thrill of the spar and blood rushing through our veins. Flowers wilt, but the memory of a good fight remains.”

A fight. It always seemed more like a means to an end to Karias, actually. To protect those you cared about and to hone your own skills. However… if this was something that had a more personal meaning in werewolf culture, he’d be happy to accommodate. “Then fight me, Garda.”

She actually chuckled at that. It has been long since she had a spar with someone. Due to what this scientist had done to her… She was a true killer, almost designed to destroy werewolves. There was no one she could spar safely. No one she would _want_ to spar. But Karias… something about him made her want to say yes. He had that something others lacked and maybe things might clear up not only for her people, but for her as well.

“Alright.” She glanced down at the flowers in her hands. Even though they gave her headaches, she would not throw them away. “Meet me at the training grounds in half an hour, Karias Blerster.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to foggy for this nice prompt :)


	2. Raizel x M-21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Prompt: Rai being curious how does it feel like to not know his own name, because contrary to M-21's condition, every time he shows up people knows Rai's full name

With the cold season upon them, the days grew shorter and shorter. Even though the house was fully equipped with modern heating systems, Frankenstein still had lit the fireplace in one of the rooms after they got back home. Raizel enjoyed the cracking of the firewood and the flickering of the lights. He enjoyed the distinct smell of burning wood and the warmth that radiated from the small fireplace. For the past two hours, he had sat on the couch in the small study, transfixed by the dancing lights of the fire. M-21 felt rather bad about interrupting him and he rapped his knuckles against the doorframe carefully. “Raizel?”

“Yes?” The answer came after a few seconds of delay and Raizel turned his head to look at him. Even after all this time, it touched something deep inside M-21’s chest. Raizel … always paid _attention_. With him, you never went unheard. Even if your eyes did not meet, even if Raizel had nothing to say on his own… You always knew he heard every word you said.

“Uhm. Dinner will be ready in half an hour.” He felt rather bad for disturbing Raizel just like that with no profound reason. Even if he had expressed his appreciation before. He still felt guilty about the times their mouths had met and the times he’d simply reached for Raizel’s hand. Before his thoughts could carry him away, Raizel nodded. “Sit with me?” His voice indicated a request even if each word he said was taken as an order by anyone around him. M-21 followed without question and sat, not sure how close or distanced was alright. Raizel simply moved up until their thighs touched and resumed staring into the fire. This was fine for him.

After a few minutes, M-21 reached for Raizel’s hand as he had done a couple of times. His skin was slightly cool to the touch and smooth. Soft hands that had not been calloused by hard labour and heavy weapons. Raizel responded to the gesture by shifting his hand subtly, letting his fingertips brush over the side of M-21’s hand.

“There is something I have been wondering about,” the Noblesse started and M-21 just listened. “What is it like to not know your name?”

M-21 was mildly taken aback by the directness of the question. It was true, they still had not found his real name and the more they worked through the old Union material this Third Elder guy had given them, the less hope he had. Maybe his name and the names of all his comrades were simply erased. Was there even as much as a missing person poster with their name on it somewhere in this world? Was there still someone looking for him and the people who did not make it? He looked down to their hands. “I have a name now.” Despite the anguish of the past…. Even if they suddenly found a file with all the names, he was not sure whether he would feel comfortable taking up the name of a man he no longer was. “I _am_ M-21.” He was M-21 with all hardships he had endured, all precious lessons he had learned and all friends he had made. This was who he was, no matter who he had been before.

Raizel nodded understandingly. This was a valid answer for him and if M-21 was not mistaken, the corners of his lips actually curled upwards into a miniscule smile of approval. “Uhm… what is it like for you, though? Wherever you go, everyone knows your name.”

For a second, he worried Raizel would disapprove of such a deeply personal question. However, he simply looked down in thought. He was beautiful like this, pensive, illuminated in warm colors by the cackling fire. “My name weighs more than me.”

While his first impulse was to ask what he meant, M-21 reined himself back in and pondered over the words first. What did it truly mean? After some more thought, he hummed. “People expect a lot from you simply because of who you are. That’s the gist, right?”

Raizel responded with a nod. “I am the Noblesse, Cadis Etrama di Raizel, before I am just Raizel. It’s why there is nowhere I’d rather be than here. With you, with the others, with the human children.” Here, he could just quietly sit in class and take in his surroundings and enjoy the simple pleasures of life – seeing his ramen multiply and losing at games with flashing bright colours. Hearing people laugh around him instead of stumbling over their words in careful reverence. It was precious.

M-21 smiled. “I guess I would not want to switch places with you.”  
Raizel actually returned his smile. “I guess I would not want to switch places with you either. But I think where we are is good enough.”

M-21 blushed. It was not just good enough. In this moment, it actually felt _just right_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you galaxy for this nice prompt!


	3. Ashleen & Tesamu

White daisies swayed in the gentle summer breeze, back and forth, bowing with the poppies and the tall grass around them. A trodden path led through the sunlit fields, rolling hills of eternal green. The grass was truly greener here. Every once in a while, strangers would cross paths and nod, then wander off into the distance to never meet again. In this place, you rarely made new friends. No, you waited to find those you haven't seen in a long time and you hoped that you would not see them for a long time either. Some just had to wait for longer than others.

The boy held a whole bouquet of St. John's Wort, an unassuming yellow flower with precious qualities in medicine. His teacher had taught him that. Even if science was everything, many beliefs and folk cures could be explained by medicine as well. One day, teacher would come to find him and then he would present all the herbs and flowers he had gathered for him in these endless woods of birches, sprawling golden hills and tranquil emerald groves. Teacher would love it, even though Tesamu knew that they would not stay here. He would ask for forgiveness and hope that he would be allowed to stay by his side despite what he did, back then.

Tesamu was not sure for how long he had been picking flowers. Each time his bouquet grew too large, he set it down, hoping to leave a trail that would, one day, lead his teacher to him. He'd start over with chamomille, this time. Halfway towards the endless silver river, though, he met another who gathered the white flowers. A ginger girl in a white dress. “Excuse me – do many of these flowers grow in the direction you came from?” Not that it mattered.

The girl looked up, almost surprised to meet someone else. This world was so vast, you rarely crossed path with another. “... they are everywhere,” she replied. “Who do you gather them for?”

“For my teacher.” He looked down at the four flowers he had found so far. “I am leaving him a trail of medicinal plants. Who do you pick them for?”

“No one in particular.” The girl smiled wistfully. “I'm waiting for my uncle. He is a great hunter, he will come and find me. He always does.”

So another one who was waiting for someone. Uncle. At least this girl had a family, then. He only had his teacher, really. A sad thought. This man had taken him in as his apprentice and he'd sold him out. If only he had been braver... He would have died all the same but his teacher would not have thought ill of him.

“Have you been waiting for long?”, the girl asked.  
“I don't know. Have you?”  
“I don't know either. I am Ashleen.”  
“I am Tesamu.”

She smiled and offered him the chamomile she had gathered already. “Here. I don't really need it.” Tesamu took the flowers with a grateful smile. “Thank you, Ashleen.” She was nice. Most others he had met... they were sad. They were impatient. But she... she seemed to be alright with this wait. Was she glad her uncle was still alive, then?

“Why do you wait for your teacher?”, she asked curiously and sat down. After a few moments, Tesamu did the same. He could take a break.  
“I... need to ask his forgiveness for something I did. I think he knew what I did, and... I think he will forgive me. I just hope he will remember me after all this time.” Tesamu only knew that he could not move on without knowing whether Frankenstein would forgive him. “... and you?”

“When my mother died... Uncle took me in to care for him. And... I think he is not my uncle at all. I think he is my father.” Ashleen's fingers combed through the grass in front of her. “I don't want him to find himself all alone when the time comes. So I wait for him. I … Wherever we go next, I want to go there with him.”

Tesamu smiled sadly. She loved him dearly and he must have loved her dearly too. Did his teacher feel like that the same way? “I wish teacher could have been my father. And... I hope that when I see him again... he might accept me not just as student but as... son.”

Ashleen returned his smile and reached out to pet his head. “I am sure he will. And if not, I bet Uncle would. You could be my little brother.” He giggled for the first time since coming here. “He'll show you how to hunt and skin animals and I will show you how to make spears and catch fish. Oh I hope that there is a place to hunt and sit by a campfire telling stories all night. That would be nice, right?”

“Yes. And... teacher knows all sorts of stuff, too. About science and medicine. He taught me how to read! And I bet he would know a lot of stories.”

Ashleen giggled. “You're nice, Tesamu. Let's wait for our fathers together.”  
Tesamu blinked a couple of times before wiping away his tears with the back of his hand. “I'd like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Snow for this "prompt" :)


	4. Frankenstein x Dr. Crombel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Prompt: I want Crombel in a schoolgirl’s uniform as a high school freshman with a massive crush on the leader of the science club.  
> Inspired by yahinatas art, thanks to them for letting me link this gold :) https://yahinata.tumblr.com/post/612671984024829952/yahinata-so-many-questions-and-so-few-answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this is not obvious, this is crack :)

To get close to those you idolize the most, you needed to be crafty and always a few steps ahead. Sometimes, you had to observe someone from up close to get a better picture. Thus, if you want to succeed, you must be a master of disguise. While Yuri had not voiced his doubts, his face had betrayed this sentiment all the same. It did not matter. Crombel knew what he was doing. With a red bow to tie his hair at the back of his head, his disguise was completed. If the strange man with black hair passed as student of Ye Ran, then so would he. Just another foreign exchange student.

People turned when he passed the gates, feeling the cool morning breeze along his legs. Some students grimaced, others laughed. It did not matter. He knew where he was going.

“Excuse me.” He stopped in front of a red-head young man who was chatting with two girls. Judging by his looks, he must be a foreigner too. “I am looking for the principal’s office.”

“You… uh… go in the main building and then the first left, up until the large case with sports trophies, and then through the secretary’s office.”

Crombel nodded and got moving towards what looked like the main entrance, ignoring the ‘ _what a weirdo_ ’ muttered behind his back. His disguise was just perfect, after all. With confident steps, Crombel made his way to the secretary’s office. “I have an appointment. I am the new exchange student,” he announced as he passed her desk right away and through the door, where he was met with shelves of old records, books and some boxes of cookies. Wrong door. He turned around, closed the door and headed to the other door, where he entered into a large spacious office. There he was. The man who might very well be the mystical Noblesse.

“Good morning, Principal Lee. I am Trocod Lecromb, the new exchange student from Australia. The small country in Europe.”

“You mean Austria?”, the principal just asked, staring at him over the edge of his glasses, too dumbfounded by the sight before him to express a proper reaction to the situation at hand.

“Yes. Austria. That one.” Crombel nodded and stepped closer, placing his hands on the desk of the chairman. He truly was a handsome devil. So much power contained by such a handsome, young face. Ah, to look like that once more!

“Aren’t you that guy from the Union?” Frankenstein stood up as well. “I know you. Doctor -”

“I am Todroc Lercomb from Austria,” he repeated and only earned a sceptical look from Principal Lee. “I truly admire your school. So… innovative and open. I came all the way from Australia-”  
“Austria.”  
“Austria to witness it for myself. I mean. My parents sent me all the way from Austra- ia so I can experience Korean education.”

The blond man sighed and took off his glasses. “Please leave the grounds of my school before I call the police or take more drastic actions.”

“But _Principal…_ ” He stepped around the desk and leaned against it, almost sitting on it. Frankenstein wrinkled his nose in a flight of disgust at the sight. “… I would love to _learn_ from you…” He crossed his legs and that was the moment Frankenstein stood up, seizing him by the neck.

“What is your game, Combbell or whatever your name was?!” Their faces were tantalisingly close now.

“I am here for you!” He reached out to clasp Frankenstein’s wrist with both of his hands. “I can’t get you out of my head no matter what I do.”  
“Why?!”  
“You’re a most amazing man. You’re -”  
“ _ **No**_. I mean why this? Why a student? _**Why are you wearing a short skirt**_?!”  
“To seduce you.”

The blond man stepped away. “Just get out of my sight. Be ashamed of yourself. Have some dignity. Not like that’s something I should be expecting of the Union anymore.”

And defeated, Crombel left. Here he had thought he would be irresistible, but it was not so. Well. He had tried it in good faith – and he would make sure that one day, this arrogant man would regret his harsh rejection. When he became God, he could have anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to foggy and sebby for the prompt and for enabling me :)


	5. Rajak & Rael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Prompt: Rael asking Rajak, or Rajak being initiative to teach, of how to use Grandia bcs Rael is newbie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, sometimes I actually fail at fulfilling a prompt. Sometimes they just spark other ideas. Also, obviously, prompts that aren't romantic ships are also welcome :)

As a child, Rajak always thought clan leaders were amazing. Strong and wise, role models of noble values like honour, power, duty and protecting those weaker than them. His admiration had extended to his father as well. He was even excited to follow in his footsteps one day. That day, however, came way too soon. Even though he'd come of age two hundred years ago, he barely felt like an adult at all and his little brother wouldn't come of age for another century. How was he supposed to become like the clan leaders he admired so much? How was he supposed to lead the clan, lead the scouts of the central knights and become strong enough to be worthy of his position all while raising his little brother?

After the ceremony in which half of the clan leaders joined the previous Lord in eternal sleep, Rajak almost hid in his room. More than anything, he just wanted to be alone. Was it wrong to miss his father so much when a part of him was still there? Through Kartas, Ragar Kertia would always be with him. Partially, at least.   
After almost two weeks holed up alone in his room, a knock drew Rajak's attention. A tiny voice from outside. His brother. Wasn't he selfish? Rael was just a child and had lost his father too. "Come in."

He felt embarrassed for the darkened room. He felt embarrassed for sitting on the bed unmoving for hours at a time. Rael opened the door and came in with small steps.

"Father's never coming back, is he?", the boy asked and Rajak shook his head. No. He wasn't. "It's just us now, Rael."

Saddened, Rael climbed up on the bed, reaching out for a hug. Even though it was not the noble way to show weakness like that, Rajak still accepted and pulled his arms around his little brother. "A lot of things will change now. I am the clan leader now. Do you know what that means?"

"Nuh-uh." Rael shook his little cherub head. 

"That means I will be very busy. When I am not taking care of the clan, I must take care of the scouts. When I am not doing that, I must train to become stronger. We won't have much time to spend together, from now on. You understand that, right?"

"Like father," Rael mumbled. Father never really had much time for them either. Rajak sighed and asked: "He gave you something, didn't he?"

Rael nodded and moved away, sitting on the bed cross-legged. "Yeah. Is..."

"A piece of his soul weapon is what he gave you. I know. He told me that he would do that and that I would have to train especially hard to make up for my incomplete soul weapon."   
Did he resent his father for this decision? Leaving him as the weakest clan leader with an incomplete soul weapon? He reached out into that invisible part of him to draw forth Kartas. "This is my life now, Rael." 

The boy looked down. "I dunno how to call mine." 

"It's okay." Kartas dissipated again and Rajak ruffled Rael's hair before trying to fix it back into place. "You're still just a child. You shouldn't have to summon anything."

"Are you mad I have it?" 

Rajak wasn't sure what to answer. Maybe he was mad but he wasn't mad at his brother, or in any case he didn't think so. It wasn't Rael's fault and so he shook his head. "I'm not angry. But it means that Kartas is weakened. I will spend a lot of time training to make up for that."

Rael looked down. "Can I stay here for a bit?" He sniffled and Rajak reached out to wipe his tears away. Nobles shouldn't cry like that. Life and death, eternal sleep - it was only natural. Nothing to cry over. Still he wanted to cry as well and let out a choked sob when he pulled his little brother into a hug. How was he supposed to be a good clan leader and a good brother at the same time? Poor Rael, to be stuck with a brother like him. If only he could have a real family instead of a big brother who still felt like a child himself despite the responsibility he now held. 

"You can stay here," Rajak mumbled, running his hand over Rael's head soothingly. He vaguely remembered the feeling of that gesture. Their mother? Someone else? He didn't remember. Now they had no mother to caress their heads and no father to guide them with wisdom. 

"I'm sorry," Rajak whispered even though Rael was too young to understand. The only thing that mattered to him now was that he still had his brother. 

They weren't alone in this world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to galaxy for this nice prompt even if I failed at actually following it :)


End file.
